I just wanna say I love u
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Hiyori dan Shinji adalah teman bertengkar. Sebenarnya Hiyori menyukai Shinji. Apakah Hiyori dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Shinji tepat pada hari valentine? RNR. Warning : OOC, Typo, Slight IchiRuki, dan UlquiHime.


I Just wanna Say I Love U

Disclaimer : Bleach sampai kapan pun gak bakal jadi milik saya. Kalau bleach jadi milik saya, Aizen pasti perannya bukan shinigami melainkan pembokat bernama ijan.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : AU, OOC , typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, gaje (pastinya), de el el. Slight IchiRuki dan UlquiHime.

Yaaiii, this first pair ShiHiyo~~. Karena saya lihat pairing ini masih jarang, dan kebetulan saya juga suka sama pairing ini. Akhirnya saya buat fic ini deh.

DUN LIKE DUN READ!

* * *

Karakura Internasional High School adalah sekolah berstandar internasional yang sangat terkenal di kota Karakura. Seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, pastinya di dalam sebuah gedung bernamakan sekolah, yang sedang terjadi adalah kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tapi tidak dengan sekolah yang satu ini..

"HAGE! BALIKIN BUKU GUE!" Teriak seorang siswi berambut pirang kecoklatan. Gadis itu terlihat tengah berlari mengejar seorang pria berambut kuning pendek di sepanjang koridor.

"Tangkep gue dulu, baru gue balikin, yah walaupun gue tahu loe gak akan bisa ngejar gue." Ucap pria itu kepada gadis yang tengah mengejarnya.

"HAGEEEEE!"

"Mereka itu selalu saja." Ucap seorang murid yang melihat tingkah mereka.

"Seperti kau tidak saja, Kurosaki." Kata murid yang lain.

"Apa kau bilang Ishida?" Ichigo tidak terima dengan perkataan sang pria berkacamata itu.

"Hei! Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini bisa tidak sih lebih tenang?" Kata siswi bermata violet, Rukia Kuchiki. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut senja bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Eh Rukia, Orihime-chan." Sapa Ichigo.

Hiyori Sarugaki, gadis berambut coklat yang tadi berlari-lari mengejar teman sekelasnya berambut kuning pendek bernama Shinji Hirako. Kini, Hiyori berada di koridor lantai 1, cukup jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3.

"Haah..haah.."

"Cish! sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja. Toh, paling juga dia sudah kembali ke kelas." Ucap Hiyori kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya di lantai tiga.

* * *

KELAS X-3

Hiyori masuk dengan tangan yang dikepal, siap untuk menjitak atau bahkan memukul seseorang yang selalu mengusilinya tersebut. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut kelas. Akhirnya yang ia cari-cari telah ditemukan.

BLETAAKK

"WADAUUWWW!"

"Apa-apaan sih? Datang-datang menjitak kepala orang seenaknya!" Gerutu orang yang dijitak.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Hage! Mana tas gue?" Todong Hiyori. Shinji Hirako, laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari kolong mejanya.

"Nih." Shinji memberikan tas tersebut kepada Hiyori dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Nah gitu dong." Hiyori kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Shinji. Berselang beberapa menit, sang guru pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Semuanya, buka halaman 43."

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa dengan semangat 45 langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin sekedar untuk membeli makan, ada yang ke toilet, bahkan ke atap untuk makan siang.

"Hiyorii-chaan, ke atap yukk." Ajak Mashiro. Hiyori yang tadinya ogah-ogahan, akhirnya ikut juga.

"Wah langitnya cerah sekali. Gak salah aku mengajak kalian ke atap untuk makan siang." Ucap gadis berambut violet dan beriris mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Baiklah minna, ayo kita buka bekal kita masing-masing." Ucap Orihime dengan riangnya. Tanpa aba-aba semua anggota geng tersebut membuka bekalnya.

"Wah, Lisa-san bekalmu mewah sekali." Komentar Tatsuki yang diiringi anggukkan kepala oleh yang lainnya. Kalau didefisinikan bekal yang dibawa Lisa begini: hamburger combo beaf dan banana cake.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi hari valentine ya." Ucap Lisa.

"Oh iya." Rukia menepuk dahinya.

"Kira-kira Rukia mau ngasih apa ke Kurosaki-kun, neh?" Goda Orihime. Semuanya menatap Rukia.

"Err…aku sendiri masih bingung, penginnya sih sarung tangan rajutan sendiri." Kata Rukia, kini wajahnya sudah blushing berat. Setelah puas mendengar jawaban Rukia, kini pandangan mereka beralih kepada Orihime, Tatsuki dan Hiyori.

"Kalau aku sih mungkin akan membuatkan cake special buat Ulqui-kun." Orihime berkata dengan riangnya gak lupa juga dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

'Cake special buatan Orihime? Kasian banget si Ulquiorra.' Batin Rukia dkk minus Orihime.

"Kalau dariku untuk Renji, kasih yang umum aja, mungkin coklat." Ungkap Tatsuki.

"Kalau Hiyori-chan, kira-kira mau ngasih apa buat Shinji-kun?" Tanya Mashiro disertai tatapan penasaran oleh yang lain.

"A….aku dan Shi..Shinji?" Ucap Hiyori tergagap-gagap. Wajahnya kini memerah melebihi kepiting rebus.

"Iyalah memang siapa lagi?" Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia? Memangnya aku suka sama si baka hage itu? Asal tahu saja ya, aku tuh benci sama dia tahu!" Omel Hiyori tak karuan.

"Sabar bu, sabar bu." Tatsuki mencoba menenangkan Hiyori yah walau akhirnya percuma juga sih.

" Er…tapi, setiap dia tersenyum dan pandangan kami bertemu , entah kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar. Lalu, saat ia menjahiliku sebenarnya aku tak marah, tapi…merasa… senang?" Ungkap Hiyori dengan suara pelan. Ia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus bahkan lebih.

"Hmm, itu sih gak salah lagi pasti…" ucap Lisa menggantung.

"CINTA!" Teriak Rukia dkk minus Hiyori kompak.

"SSt! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Tenang Hiyori-chan, kami pasti akan mendukungmu!" Ucap Orihime sambil megedipkan satu matanya. Yang lain ikut mengiyakan ucapan Orihime.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

"Ah, sudah bel tuh. Ayo minna-san kita kembali ke kelas." Komando Mashiro, dan yang lain pun segera menuju ke ruang kelas mereka.

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, kelas X-3 telah mulai sepi oleh penduduknya yang telah meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali, seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Hiyori Sarugaki. Kini Hiyori menghadap ke jendela, Hiyori masih teringat betul ucapan teman-temannya saat istirahat siang di atap.

'_Itu namanya cinta.' _

'_Benarkah aku menyukai Shinji?'_ Pikir Hiyori. Tiba-tiba memori saat Shinji menjahilinya dan selalu mengatainya terlintas di pikiran Hiyori.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, aku kan sebel sama dia." Gumam Hiyori sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei dobe, kenapa geleng-geleng kepala begitu?" Tanya seorang siswa yang heran melihat sikap Hiyori.

"Shi..SHINJI? Ka..kau masih di sini?" Teriak Hiyori kaget. Shinji mengangkat alisnya heran. Laki-laki itu mendekati Hiyori yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau, kenapa belum pulang? Sebentar lagi hampir senja loh, anak kecil kan gak boleh pulang malam." Ucap Shinji lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Shinji menatap lekat-lekat Hiyori.

"Siapa yang anak kecil hage? Lagipula…ma..mau ngapain aja terserah aku kan." Lalu Hiyori mengalihkan pandangannya, tak berani memandang mata Shinji lebih lama. Takut-takut wajahnya akan memerah.

"Hmm begitu, ya sudah aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa." Kemudian Shinji berbalik arah dan menghilang dari penglihatan Hiyori.

"Shinji.." Panggil Hiyori pelan seperti bisikan.

Shinji kini sudah berada di depan apartemennya, ia terlihat bingung antara masuk ke apartemennya atau menyusul Hiyori di sekolahnya.

"Duhh, si Hiyori apa baik-baik saja? Mana sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh lagi. Duuh dia kan rada-rada penakut." Shinji bolak-balik di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sudah dah, lebih baik aku menyusul Hiyori saja!" Shinji segera berlari dengan kencang ke Karakura High School.

Hiyori masih berjalan di koridor lantai dua. Ia berjalan pelan sekali, Hiyori melirik takut-takut ke segala arah.

"Duuh, kalau tahu seram begini, mendingan aku pulang dari tadi sore dah." Gerutu Hiyori disela-sela jalannya. Ia kelihatan sangat gemetaran. Tak disangaka-sangak oleh Hiyori, saat ia akan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, Hiyori melihat sesosok bayangan mendekat ke arahnya.

'Ha…Hantu?' Pikir Hiyori ketakutan. Sosok itu semakin mendekati Hiyori.

"G…GYAAA!"

"HIYORIII!" Sosok misterius itu memanggil nama Hiyori. Hiyori memberanikan diri untuk melihat sosok itu dan ternyata dia itu…

"Shi…Shinji?" Hiyori tak percaya siapa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Shinji khawatir, ia memegang kedua pundak Hiyori.

"A..aku baik-baik saja, terus kenapa kau kembali lagi ke sekolah?"Tanya Hiyori, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, tentu saja aku ke sini karena khawatir padamu, sudah tahu kau tidak suka kegelapan, masih saja nekat pulang malam-malam begini!" Sembur Shinji. Ia sangat khwatir dengan teman bertengkarnya itu.

"Shi…Shinji….kau khawatir pada..ku?" Hiyori tak percaya dengan ucapan Shinji tadi. Muka Hiyori memerah, ia sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak setelah mendengar ucapan Shinji tadi.

"Sudah jelaslah, baka! Ayo kita pulang!" Shinji menarik tangan kecil Hiyori. Sayangnya suasananya gelap jadi Hiyori tak dapat melihat ekspresi Shinji sekarang.

"Shi..Shinji." Panggil Hiyori agak ragu-ragu.

"Hem?" Respon Shinji tanpa menengok ke arah Hiyori.

"Kau…saat hari valentine nanti…apakah ada orang yang ingin…ingin…" Hiyori tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia sudah merasa bahwa wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

"Tidak." Jawab Shinji dengan segera.

"E..eh?" Hiyori masih belum mencerna kata-kata Shinji tadi. Shinji berhenti, kini mereka berdua berada di gerbang sekolah. Hiyori memandang punggung Shinji yang tegap itu.

"Eh, Shinji, tadi maksud dari kata-kata 'tidak'mu itu apa?"Tanya Hiyori sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Shinji masih membelakangi Hiyori.

"Maksudku, aku tidak ingin menerima coklat atau apapun dari siapapun." Jawab Shinji mantap. Mata Hiyori terbelalak mendengarnya. Berarti sia-siakah harapan Hiyori bahwa Shinji mungkin saja akan menyukainya? Hiyori sudah merasa matanya sudah mulai panas sekarang. Apakah ia akan menangis di sini? Tidak! Hiyori tak ingin menangis di depan Shinji, terutama ia terkenal dengan sebutan gadis tomboy. Pastinya ia tak ingin terlihat lemah apalagi di depan SHinji.

"O..Oh begi..tu..ya…ya sudah..sampai jum..pa.." Ucap Hiyori sedikit pelan.

"Tapi kecuali…HIYORI?" Teriak Shinji diakhir kalimatnya saat mengetahui Hiyori berlari menjauhinya.

"HIYORII! TUNGGU!" Teriak Shinji sambil terus mengejar Hiyori.

Hiyori terus berlari, ia tak ingin Shinji melihat dirinya saat ini. Ya, dirinya yang sedang menangis, rasa sesak di dada membuat Hiyori tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya lagi.

"Baka hage.."Ucap Hiyori setelah ia berhenti menangis.

Hiyori pulang dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia begitu suka terhadap laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut.

"Tanggal 13 Februari huh? Berarti besok hari valentine." Ucap Hiyori saat ia meliat sebuah kalender menggantung di pintu kamarnya.

Hiyori masuk ke kamarnya, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasa sakit di dadanya lagi saat ia mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Shinji. Bukankah itu berarti penolakan secara tidak langsung? Begitu memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hiyori tak enak.

"Shinji, hage! Baka! Kuso!" Umpat Hiyori berkali-kali. Merasa telah mengantuk, Hiyori pun memilih untuk tidur.

* * *

Sang mentari telah menunjukkan dirinya kepada dunia, sinar cerahnya membangunkan setiap makhluk yang tertidur lelap. Begitu juga gadis berambut coklat diikat dua, Hiyori Sarugaki sudah terbangun dari tidurnya lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Huuhh, masa' gara-gara Shinji aku gak bisa tidur?" Omel Hiyori entah pada siapa. Ia menatap jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Sudah jam tujuh, lebih baik aku bersiap diri untuk berangkat sekolah deh."

* * *

Kelas X-3

Suasana kelas sebelum masuk bisa dibilang sangat ramai, terutama hari ini adalah hari valentine, para siswi sibuk untuk memberikan coklat kepada orang yang disukainya.

"Oi jeruk! Nih coklat buatmu!" Ucap Rukia seraya memberikan coklat kepada Ichigo.

"Waah terima kasih, Rukia." Ichigo tersenyum senang, membuat Rukia blushing.

"Ulqui-kun~, ini kue buatanku special buat Ulqui-kun." Orihime menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar bungkusan itu.

"Terima kasih, onna." Ujar Ulquiorra sembari mengecup pipi Orihime. Orihime blushing berat dibuatnya. Tak mau kalah, Mashiro juga memberikan coklat untuk Kensei dan pasangan-pasangan lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hiyori memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia menaruh tasnya di tempat duduknya.

"Hiyori-chan, pagi." Salam Rukia kepada Hiyori yang direspon anggukkan saja oleh Hiyori.

"Loh? Hiyori-chan, rasanya kamu gak seperti biasanya. Kamu ada masalah?" Tanya Orihime. Hiyori mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Gak seperti biasanya?" tanya Hiyori balik.

"Iya, rasanya kamu kurang semangat. Memangnya ada masalah dengan si 'hage'?" Kali ini Lisa yang angkat bicara. Mendengar kata hage yang notabene julukan buat Shinji. Otomatis Hiyori menajamkan sorot matanya.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi." Desis Hiyori. Rukia dkk menelan ludah melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

'Hiyori seram.' Pikir Rukia dkk.

"Ohayo, minna-san." Sapa seseorang yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Yo Shinji, ohayo." Sapa Ichigo kepada lelaki yang bernama Shinji tersebut. Begitu mendengar kata 'Shinji', perasaan Hiyori menjadi kacau, antara marah, sedih, dan berdebar-debar.

"Yoo Hiyori, kemarin malam…"

BRAKKK

Belum sempat Shinji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hiyori sudah dulu menggebrak meja dengan kencangnya. Semua murid yang di kelas bahkan di yang sedang lewat terkejut dengan tindakan Hiyori.

"Hi..Hiyori-chan?" Mashiro terkejut.

"Hiyori?" Shinji pun memanggil nama Hiyori. Namun sang empunya nama hanya diam menunduk.

"Aku….benci…kau..hage. " Desis Hiyori.

"Hah?"

"AKU SANGAT BENCI PADAMU, HAGE!" Teriak Hiyori penuh emosi. Shinji membelakkan mata terkejut saat Hiyori mengucapkannya.

"Kau?" Hanya itu respon dari Shinji. Hiyori berlari keluar kelas. Orihime ingin mengejar Hiyori, namun niat itu diurungkan karena Rukia menahannya.

"Sebaiknya biarkan dia sendiri dulu, sekarang permasalahan utama ada pada orang itu." Ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk Shinji yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, Hirako-san." Lisa membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada kau dan Hiyori dan apa yang telah kau perbuat kepada Hiyori hingga Hiyori seperti itu?" Tanya Lisa panjang lebar.

"Hah? Aku?" Shinji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya iyalah kau, siapa lagi coba yang bisa bikin Hiyori marah begitu." Kali ini Rukia yang angkat bicara. Shinji menghela napas.

"Baiklah tapi ceritanya agak panjang." Ucap Shinji pada akhirnya.

"Kami siap mendengarkan." Ucap Orihime mewakilkan semua pendapat teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini…" Shinji mulai menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

Hiyori telah berada di atap sekolah, ia memilih untuk duduk. Hiyori menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia masih bingung mau pasang ekspresi apa saat bertemu dengan Shinji nanti.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hiyori pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Jadi begitu." Shinji menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Baka."

"Hah?"

"BAKA SHINJI!" Teriak Lisa, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mashiro berbarengan. Kali ini juga diikuti oleh Ichigo, Uryuu dan Renji.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih? Main teriak-teriak aja." Gerutu Shinji.

"Kau tiu yang apa-apaan, hah? Kau bicara begitu terhadap Hiyori? Dasar Baka!" Omel Lisa tak karuan.

"Lisa-chan, sabar, sabar." Orihime mencoba menenangkan Lisa.

"Shinji-kun jahat, seharusnya Shinji-kun tahu perasaan Hiyori-chan." Kini gantian Mashiro yang mengomel.

"Perasaan Hiyori?" Tanya Shinji.

"Sebelum itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Hiyori?" Tanya Tatsuki dengan wajah yang serius. Shinji terdiam, semua orang di kelas menunggu jawaban dari Shinji.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas…aku ingin melihatnya terus tertawa dan tersenyum." Ungkap Shinji. Kemudian, Rukia dan Ichigo menghampiri Shinji dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Mawar?" Tanya Shinji heran.

"Kalau memang suka, ungkapin aja. Nih pake bunga ini." Ichigo menyodorkan bunga mawar.

"Dan jangan lupa pakailah kata-kata yang romantis." Tambah Rose. Shinji tersenyum, betapa baiknya teman-temannya ini.

"Oh iya, tapi kan si Hiyori lagi sensi." Shinji kembali murung mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Hiyori telah membentaknya.

"Soal itu biar kami yang urus, kau pokoknya datang saja ke halaman belakang sekolah." Usul Tatsuki yang diikuti anggukkan kepala murid yang lain.

"Arigato, minna." Shinji tersenyum lalu bergegas menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Hiyori duduk sambil memandang langit di atap sekolah. Ia begitu malas masuk ke dalam kelas. Hiyori sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya, ia bertengkar dengan Shinji tak pernah sampai parah begini.

"Apa aku segitu sukanya sama si hage ya?" Tanya Hiyori.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Hiyori kembali dari acara melamunnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya. Pintu itu dibuka dan muncullah sosok Tatsuki, Lisa dan Rukia.

"Hiyori ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Ucap Lisa to the point. Hiyori memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan seolah-olah mengatakan apa-yang-ingin-kau-katakan-.

"Ini tentang hubunganmu dan Shinji." Kata Tatsuki. Mendengar kata 'Shinji', Hiyori kembali terdiam.

"Kami tahu masalahmu dengan Shinji. Bukan maksud kami untuk ikut campur uruasan kalian berdua. Hiyori pergilah ke halaman belakang dan ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya." Kali ini Rukia yang berbicara.

"Aku tak mau. Lagipula, aku ini sudah tak punya harapan lagi kok, buktinya waktu itu dia bilang dia tidak ingin coklat dari siapapun…" Hiyori berhenti berbicara.

"Berarti ia juga tak…ingin dapat coklat…dariku bukan?" Lanjut Hiyori. Ya, memang susah rasanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Kau salah." Ucap Lisa tegas. Hiyori menengok kaget ke arah Lisa.

"Kau terlau gampang menyimpulkan Hiyori! Kau tidak tahu perasaan Shinji yang sebenarnya! Makanya sebaiknya.." Belum selesai Lisa berbicara, Hiyori telah memotongnya duluan.

"URUSAI! KALIAN TAHU APA? HAH? DIA…dia..takkan pernah menyukaiku." Ucap Hiyori lirih.

"Waktu itu dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?" Tatsuki angkat bicara.

'Aku tidak menginginkan coklat atau apapaun dari siapapun, tapi kecuali…' Ucapan Shinji malam itu kembali terngiang di benak Hiyori.

"ah iya! Benar juga." Hiyori membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu segeralah ke halaman sekolah dan bawalah ini." Ucap Tatsuki sambil menyodorkan satu batang coklat.

"Kalian..TERIMA KASIH!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiyori berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Tak peduli berapa orang ia tabrak. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah menemui Shinji dan mengatakan semua perasaannya.

* * *

"Hiyori lama ya." Ucap Shinji sambil sesekali menengok ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Shinji.." Panggil seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah…

"Hiyori, kau berlari ke sini? Tuh sampai keringetan begitu." Shinji menghampiri Hiyori yang masih terengah-engah. Belum sampai 3 meter Shinji mendekati Hiyori, Hiyori menyodorkan sebatang coklat kepada Shinji.

"Shinji, terimalah coklat ini…er..anu aku minta maaf karena telah membentakmu dan…dan..sejujurnya aku…" Hiyori terdiam, ia terlihat gugup.

"Maaf tapi aku tak ingin coklatmu." Ucap Shinji. Hiyori terasa disambar petir sekarang.

"O..oh iya kau bilang kau tidak ingin coklat dari siapapun kan, ya…er..kalau gitu..aku." Hiyori terasa sangat gugup. Hiyori menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba saja.

GREB

Shinji memeluk Hiyori. Hiyori membelakkan matanya kaget.

"Shi..Shinji?" Hiyori merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang dan pastinya degup jantungnya jauh lebih keras dan cepat.

"Maafkan aku Hiyori..maafkan aku. Waktu itu bukan begitu maksudku." Shinji melepas pelukannya pada Hiyori.

"Aku memang tak ingin coklatmu, tapi yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu Hiyori, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Aishiteru Hiyori." Ungkap Shinji . Hiyori tak mampu berkata-kata. Apakah ini mimpi? Shinji mengatakan aishiteru! Pikir Hiyori tak percaya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Shinji. Hiyori memeluk Shinji.

"Aku juga suka…suka sekali malah." Akhirnya Hiyori berhasil megatakan perasaannya. Shinji mengecup kening Hiyori.

TENG TENG

"Ah, sepertinya sudah bel masuk, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Shinji sambil menggandeng tangan Hiyori.

"Tapi sebelum itu." Hiyori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinji, ia mencium bibir Shinji lembut. Hiyori menjauhkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Shinji masih terdiam dengan wajah yang merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita ke kelas." Hiyori menggandeng lengan Shinji.

Akhirnya kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar itu dapat bersatu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat pada hari kasih sayang. Shinji dan Hiyori, pasangan yang unik dan serta serasi.

* * *

OMAKE

Saat bagian Hiyori mencium Shinji. Ternyata Rukia dkk mengintip di balik semak-semak dan pohon.

"Waahh, Hiyori-chan, ternyata agresif juga ya." Puji Lisa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Syukurlah ya mereka berdua bersatu juga." Kata Tatsuki.

"Iya, iya kukira bakal kayak gimana." Ucap Orihime ikut lega.

"Yah setidaknya sekarang kita tak usah repot dengan hubungan keduanya." Ucap Rukia .

"Yah mudah-mudahan sih."

* * *

Uwaaaa akhirnya selesai juga fic saya yang satu ini.

Hem, untuk Hiyori-chan sori ya saya buat jadi penakut ma terlalu feminim di sini. Kan namanya juga OOC, Out Of Character.

REVIEW YAW!


End file.
